Rory's Postpartum Depression
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Rory's PPD is a one shot.  About Rory from suffering PPD and after her baby is born.


**Rory's Postpartum Depression  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nine months after Yale Rory has a daughter Alexis Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger. Her nickname is Lexi. She is Logan's daughter and has his blonde hair and has Rory's blue eyes. Rory doesn't tell Logan about his daughter and she raises her daughter by herself.<p>

Four weeks after Alexis is born Rory suffers from Postpartum Depression. She is exhusted all the time, low engery, feels overwhelmed all the time, sleep disturbances, changes to her eating habits, low self-esteem and sadness.

Lorelai and Luke who are married tries to help Rory as much as they can but the decide that Rory needs help from professionals so they make an appointment. Lorelai gets Alexis changed and ready to go on a little trip. Lorelai packs Alexis things and ready to go to San Francisco to take Alexis to Logans.

Lorelai picks up Alexis things and their suitcase while Rory picks up her daughter Alexis and they all fly to San Francisco. They arrive at 10pm and they check into a hotel. Lorelai puts Alexis to bed so Rory can get some sleep and Rory has to wake up in the middle of the night to Alexis whinning because she is hungry so Rory feeds her. Rory puts her back down before going to bed.

The next morning when Lorelai wakes up Rory is still asleep so Lorelai gets Alexis when she wakes up. Grabbing Alexis's things and leaving Rory a note. Lorelai takes Alexis to Logan's place hoping that he will look after his daughter for a few weeks.

Lorelai arrives at Logan's place at 10am and shes gets Alexis out of her car seat in the rental car and carries her in. Lorelai carries Alexis bag on her shoulder and knocks on the door. A few minutes later Logan opens the door to Loreali and Alexis.

"Lorelai, What are you doing here?" Logan asks

"Can we talk inside?" Lorelai asks

"Sure come in" Logan says letting Lorelai in before he asks about Alexis "And who's this"

"Alexis Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger" Lorelai says "Your daughter"

"When..?" Logan asks not finishing the sentance

"Four weeks ago" Lorelai says when Alexis starts fussing

Lorelai grabs Alexis a bottle and feeds her then burps her and Logan just watches Lorelai

"Look Logan I need you to look after Alexis for awhile." Lorelai says about to continue when Logan speaks

"Why?" Logan asks "Where's Rory, Lorelai?"

"At the hotel we stayed at last night" Lorelai says "The thing of it is, Rory has been struggling, shes not been coping at all, she's hardly been sleeping."

"Is there anything I can do to help Lorelai?" Logan asks conncerned about Rory

"No Logan, me and Luke have done as much as we can to help Rory, but she has Postpartum Depression and needs professional help that we can't give her. All we need you to do is look after Alexis for a while because I need to be there for Rory." Lorelai says

"How long for?" Logan asks

"We don't know yet. I will let you know how it's going" Lorelai says

"Sure, Lorelai can I hold her?" Logan asks

"Of course" Lorelai says gently handing Alexis to him "Rory says that she look more like you than she does herself"

"Why didn't Rory tell me?" Logan asks looking down at his daughter

"I don't know Logan" Lorelai says then decides to take a photo on her camera of Logan and Alexis after telling Logan

"Can you send me a copy?" Logan asks

"Of course" Lorelai says "I'll just get her things out of the car."

Logan continues to hold his daughter while Lorelai brings Alexis things in including her travel bassinet. They get put in Logans bedroom for the mean time until he sorts out where to set it up. The bassinet is set up in the lounge for the mean time.

"I have got to go now Logan. Rory and I have a flight to catch" Lorelai says "Thanks for doing this"

"Bye Lexi" Lorelai says to Alexis kissing her forhead

"Tell Rory that I Love her and will take good care of Alexis" Logan says

"I will tell her Logan and I know you will" Lorelai says "Bye"

"Bye Lorelai" Logan says

Lorelai walks out of Logans house and hops in the car and drives back to the hotel to pick Rory up then to the airport to catch there flight. Honor, Josh, Finn, Colin and Steph arrive at Logans when Lorelai leaves. Honor is three months pregnant with Josh's child.

They hop out of the car and goes to Logans door and knocks. Logan answers the door and lets his sister, husband and friends.

"Logan, whats going on?" Honor asks "I saw Lorelai leave here"

Logan explains to them everything Lorelai told him. While Logan is explaining to them Alexis wakes up and Logan picks her up  
>out of her bassinet. Logan takes her over to everyone and Honor smiles looking at Logan holding Alexis.<p>

"She look a lot like you bro" Honor says

"Thats what Lorelai said" Logan says

Logan looks after his daughter for several weeks while Rory gets help with her Postpartum depression, he gets calls from Lorelai telling him about Rory and how she is, Lorelai also sends Logan the photo of him and Alexis that she took when she first went there. Logan bonds with his daughter. Mitchum, Shira and Elais find out about Alexis when they go and visit Logan in Palo Alto. Logan is surprised to find out his parents are ok with everything.

Eight weeks after Lorelai drops Alexis off at Logans he gets a call from Lorelai telling him that Rory will be there tomorrow to pick Alexis up. Logan feels sad because he liked looking after Alexis but he did know that it was comming.

Rory arrives at Logan the day after he gets the call and Alexis is Twelve weeks (three months) old.  
>Rory knocks at the door and Logan immediatly opens the door.<p>

"Come in Ace" Logan says in a whisper "Alexis is sleeping"

"Thanks for looking after her Logan" Rory says "Im sorry I didn't tell you about her"

"I glad your better now Ace" Logan says hugging her "Sit down"

Rory sits down and Logan sits down beside her.

"Rory, I want us to raise our daughter together, I have decided to move back to Hartford" Logan says  
>"I really enjoyed spending time with my daughter"<p>

"I want you in her life too" Rory says "Im really glad you want to move back but you don't have to, what about your job Logan"

"It doesn't matter where I work Ace. I want to be where you and Lexi are" Logan says

"I hop you don't mind me calling her Lexi?" Logan asks

"No, its cute seeing you call her that." Rory says "And you look cute holding her"

"Your mum showed you the photo she took?" Logan asks

"Yeah, I kept it with me the whole time I was away from my baby girl" Rory says then decides to kiss Logan

"I love you Logan" Rory says after the kiss

"I love you too Ace" Logan says then they hear Alexis crying though the baby monitor

"I've got her." Rory says seeing Logan about to get up to go to Alexis room

Rory goes upstairs to the bedrooms and finds what room Alexis is in. Rory picks Alexis up. Rory tells that she needs changing so she puts Alexis on the protable changing table that Lorelai brought and dropped of. Rory changes Alexis and then kisses Alexis's forehead.

"Hey Lexi, missed you lots" Rory says "Lets go down stairs and see your dad"

Rory takes Alexis downstairs with her and sits down on the couch beside Logan.

"I can't believe how big she has gotten in the time I have been away" Rory says ending up in tears

"Shh, Ace, It's fine. You needed the time away to get better, don't cry" Logan says rubbing Rory's back

"I took her to work last week and my co workers commented on how much of a cutie she is" Logan says and Rory smiles

Alexis also smiles and Rory watches her daughter smile for the first time.

"She's smiling" Rory says

"She is" Logan says "And she has your beautiful smile Ace"

"Logan, would you like to move in with me and Alexis?" Rory asks

"You sure it isn't too fast?" Logan asks

"No and it makes sense" Rory says

"Then sure Ace" Logan say "I would love to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilouge<strong>_

So after Rory returned to hartford with Logan and Alexis Logan moved in with them.  
>Logan kept his job and transfered to a coupany office in Hartford. Rory worked from home writing articles for Hugo's online magazine. Honor had a baby girl Rose Honor Grisham six months after she visited Logan in Palo alto and when Alexis is six months old.<p>

Logan proposed to Rory after Alexis turned six Months old and Rory said Yes. When Alexis turns one the have a small family birthday for her and invites Logan's family and there friends. A couple of weeks after Alexis birthday Rory and Logan got married at the Dragonfly Inn by the Lake. They spend there honeymoon in Fiji.

Three months after there Honeymoon Rory found out that her mum was three months pregnant with her baby brother or sister.  
>Six months later her mum had a baby boy William Logan Danes. After her mum gave birth Rory told Logan, Alexis and her mum and Luke that she was currently two months pregnant. Then when Rory was four months pregnant Alexis is one year and eleven months, Rory found out that she and Logan where having twin girls. Rory was five months pregnant when Alexis turned two years old and Logan brought them a new House because they needed more room for when they Twins come. 3 months later Rory is only eight months pregnant when she goes into early labor late at night, Logan gets Steph to look after Alexis while he takes Rory to the hospital.<p>

The twins where born at 4am and Rory got Logan to name them and he choose to name them  
>Lyla Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger and Kyla Lexi Gilmore-Huntzberger. Both twins had brunette hair like Rory and green eyes like Logans.<p>

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked my story. This was just a One shot story<strong>


End file.
